defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Knight's Tale/@comment-10314068-20140521161751
Let's go: Myrddin - Merlinus - Merlin the Sage : Same thing as Izanagui and the ugly catfish, but ith an (aparently) helluva a skill. If this the case,it'll be a good differencial from the last 2 legendary warlocks from the last 2 events... Lothison - Grenebit - Gawain Stoutheart : Another rhino, being another Champ with over 5800 att, with another generic skill. OK, is very repetitive, but at last it has a very cool sprite! not as much as the leopard parrot, but yeah! Anymay, great low to mid levels champ! Red Jenny - Gwen Too-Fond - Queen Guinevere: Trashed in two ways: to be a great Guru and to live the name of Queen Guinevere - but failed at both. Great SF fodder with aesome sprites, thats all. Nimue - Viviane - Lady of the Lake: THE unit of the event. Killer guru mirrored by Aescalina and Zuleika, great sprites, and an very cool skill! If Merlin didnt catch your atention, maybe this chick will. Gwy - Llugwy - Mordifor: This is the outrage of all the outrages that DeNA made last events - a Vulca recolor! and one with lame stats and skill, just another Elite Stinger, but ith low AGI. OK, maybe they'll fix it, but to make such a loser colorsap from the FIRST and still one of the best Paragon? unacceptable. Knight of Bitterlake - Lancelot Lost - Lord of Dolorous Gard : After a hangover someone on DeNA put him on trade BEFORE the unit was ingame...wharever. A very VERY cool sprite, with (seemingly) very good stats (my brother noted that he hes mirrored with Dottelbock) but again, generic skill. Lets wait and see if DeNA will fix something, if not, just a waste of a great fighter. Again, DeNA frustrated me. I remember when my brother was begining to play DOT and I explained that Siege, despite the less popular event, was improving and always gave units that are among the best ingame. Well, not that this Siege is lame, but a third cd01 legendary Warlock as Hero isnt anything to write about. The new Guru is cool, as is the sprite of the most new fighters , and a new daily achievement is always welcome - but again, nothing new in the fighters, at least nothing of GOOD news on fighters. That CD and Skill of Guinevere are a trash, as is the Vulca colorswap. And,a Siege of arthurian legends WITHOUT King Arthur is strange, if not well thinked - maybe the Next events bring a "sequel" to this one, in my perception. So resuming, the Siege event is maturing, even at the cost of the groundbreaking units it used to have. BUT, if you're a low to mid level (read: doesnt have all fighters maxed/epic/SFed or cant afford a Legendary yet) this a god chance to get some cool units! Again, sorry for the engrish - at ork right now, is very difficult to attend customers and type at same time uhauahuahauahuahau